Mianhae Boojae!
by Shim Chaeri
Summary: Yunho sangat menyesal terhadap apa yang telah dilakukanya pada Jaejoong. Baru sekarang ia menyadari betapa besar cinta Jaejoong padanya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat... Yunjae Fanfic GS!


**Mianhae BooJaejoongie!**

**Disclaimer: Their own self**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Warning: GenderSwitch!Abal!Typo bertebaran!  
**

**Don't like, don't read**

**NO BASH**

Kini Namja itu hanya bisa meratap melihat sebuah makam dihadapanya.

Sungguh,ia sangat menyesal atas apa yang ia perbuat pada Yeoja yang kini terbaring kaku,tak bernyawa.

Namja itu-Jung Yunho-selalu mengunjungi makam itu setiap pagi.

Yunho sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang. Keluarganya juga sudah tak peduli lagi padanya. Ia benar-benar sendiri di bumi ini.

Yunho meletakan bunga lily itu di atas makam. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi. Perlahan bulir-bulir bening itu turun dari mata musangnya.

FLASHBACK

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menikah selama 5 tahun. Mereka adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai.

Jaejoong,yeoja 25 tahun berparas cantik dan berpinggang ramping. Ia adalah yeoja populer semasa duduk di bangku kuliahan,namun hatinya telah berlabuh pada seorang namja tampan,Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho sendiri adalah Namja tampan berumur 30 tahun. Ia merupakan penerus perusahaan Jung Corp milik ayahnya. Keluarga Yunho sangat terkenal di kalangan bangsawan,maka dari itu keluarganya sangat menentang hubungan mereka. Jaejoong bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya atau terpandang. Ia hanya rakyat biasa. Appanya bekerja sebagai karyawan di Jung Corp sedangkan Eommanya hanya membuka kedai kecil-kecil an.

Sebenarnya Eomma Yunho sudah menjodohkanya dengan seorang anak bangsawan terkenal,Go Ahra. Tapi,Yunho menolak mentah-mentah,ia lebih memilih menikahi Jaejoong,yeoja yang sangat mencintainya.

Yunho mengancam akan kabur dan tidak akan meneruskan perusahaan appanya. Orang tua Yunho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merestui pernikahan mereka. Mereka tidak mau kehilangan putra kesayanganya,lagipula Yunho adalah anak tunggal keluarga Jung. Sudah pasti hanya ia yang dapat meneruskan perusahaan itu.

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung mewah,banyak rekan kerja keluarga Jung yang datang. Mereka memandang Jaejoong meremehkan.

Tapi Jaejoong bisa melewatinya dengan baik dan tersenyum,walaupun ia merasa sedih diperhatikan seperti itu.

Yunho selalu mendukung dan mencintainya,itulah alasan utama Jaeejoong bisa selalu kuat dan sabar menghadapi sikap mertuanya.

~oOo~

Tapi kehidupan tak selamanya berjalan lancar,kadang ada masalah yang sulit diselesaikan.

Begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Setelah 5 tahun menikah,Ia tak kunjung Hamil. Hal ini membuat mertuanya semakin membencinya. Terlebih lagi mertuanya selalu bilang bahwa ia adalah "Yeoja cacat" karena tak bisa punya anak. Pada awalnya,Jaejoong kuat,berusaha menahan air mata yang keluar karena ada Yunho. Yunho selalu disisinya,mendukungnya dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi,lama-lama kelamaan Yunho berubah. Ia menjadi sangat dingin pada Jaejoong,tak mempedulikanya seperti dulu.

Seperti sekarang,Jaejoong tengah menunggu Yunho pulang. Ia sangat khawatir padanya,mengingat sekarang sudah jam 12 malam dan Yunho belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Jae!Jae!Cepat buka pintunya!"Teriak Yunho dari luar,mengagetkan Jaejoong yang sedang melamun.

Dengan segera,Jaejoong mengambil kunci di atas meja nakas dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk suaminya.

Cklek

"Brukkk" Tubuh Yunho ambruk di pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencium bau alkohol di badan suaminya.

"Yun-"Jaejoong merasa keberatan menopang badan Yunho yang kekar.

"Brukkk'' Yunho mendorong Jaejoong kasar.

"Kenapa yun?sakit!"Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur tembok.

"Jangan menyentuhku!Dasar Yeoja cacat!aku menyesal telah menikahimu!"Mata Yunho menyala bagaikan api,menandakan ia sedang marah.

"M-mian"Suara Jaejoong bergetar,ia sangat takut pada suaminya sekarang. Hatinya juga serasa ditusuk ribuan belati,sangat sakit.

"Huh"Yunho menghela nafas kesal,lalu melenggang ke atas untuk memasuki kamar mereka.

"Hiks..hiks..."Jaejoong jatuh terduduk,Kakinya sudah tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Malam itu Jaejoong tidur di sofa,ia terlalu takut masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

~oOo~

Paginya,Jaejoong bangun jam 5 pagi. Badanya terasa sakit semua akibat tidur di sofa yang tak nyaman. Ia segera beranjak dari tidurnya lalu membersihkan rumah. Hari itu hari minggu jadi Yunho tidak ke kantor,ia juga belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar,"Nugu?"Gumam Jaejoong pelan,lalu membukakan pintu.

"Eomma"Lirih Jaejoong. Orang yang ada di depan Jaejoong hanya berdecih kesal.

"Cih!Sejak kapan aku jadi Eomma mu?aku tak sudi!"Bentak mertuanya.

"M-Miaaan..."Ucap Jaejoong sedih,padahal sudah 5 tahun mereka menikah,kenapa orangtua Yunho masih dingin padanya?

"Silakan masuk-"Jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar. "Silakan masuk nyonya" Ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

"Tampa kau suruh,juga pasti aku sudah masuk!"Balas Nyonya Jung ketus.

Mertua nya itu masuk,dan langsung duduk di sofa,sedangkan Jaejoong masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Mana Yunho?Aku ingin bicara padanya!"

"Eh?Yunho masih tidur,biar saya bangunkan"

Eomma Jung hanya menatapnya sinis.

Jaejoong bergegas ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar,terlihat wajah damai Yunho yang sedang tertidur pulas. Jaejoong tersenyum,Yunho terlihat sangat tampan. Tapi,jika mata musang itu tak lagi terpejam,pasti sikapnya berubah kasar.

Jaejoong mendekat ke arah ranjang,dan mengguncang pelan tubuh atletis milik Yunho.

"Yun,bangun yun!"

Perlahan mata musang itu terbuka.

"Yak!ini hari minggu bodoh!"Bentak Yunho kasar.

"Iya,tapi eomma mu sedang menunggu di bawah,ia ingin bicara padamu"

"Ya aish!" Yunho bangkit dari ranjangnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dulu.

Yunho sudah rapi,ia berjalan turun ke bawah untuk menemui Eommanya.

Jaejoong hendak duduk di sofa,namun mertua itu mengusirnya.

"Mau apa kau?aku ingin bicara dengan Yunho!pergi sana!"

"Ne" Jaejoong bangkit dari sofa dan pergi dari ruang tamu.

Setelah Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangan,eomma Jung segera mulai membicarakan sesuatu.

"Yunho,Eomma perlu membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padamu"

"Ada apa Eomma?"Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Kamu tahu kan,Jaejoong itu tak bisa punya anak?!"

"Nde,lalu?"

"Eomma and Appa ingin sekali punya cucu,Ini juga untuk menurunkan garis keluarga Jung!"

Yunho hanya menatap Eommanya tak mengerti,kemudian Eommanya melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kemarin Go ahra baru saja pulang dari Inggris setelah mendapat gelar S2 di Oxford university. Dan eomma dengar ia belum mempunyai kekasih ataupun orang yang disukainya,Eomma rasa ia masih menyukaimu Yunho-ah."

"Lalu bagaimana?apa mau eomma sebenarnya?"Tanya Yunho tak sabaran.

"Eomma mau kau menikahinya!"Jawab Eommanya tegas.

"Mwo?!Aku sudah menikah eomma!"

"Tapi Jaejoong itu Mandul!Tak bisa punya anak!Salahmu sendiri memlilihnya!Bagaimanapun Kau harus menurunkan garis keluarga Jung!Cara satu-satunya adalah kau harus menikahi Ahra!"

Yunho menghela nafas lemah,Ia tak dapat melawan perintah Eommanya kali ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

"Ceraikan!Kalau dia tidak mau,kau harus tetap nikahi Ahra!"Eomma Jung berbicara dengan nada perintah.

"Jadi kalau Jae tidak mau,aku punya 2 istri begitu?"

"Ne!Tapi yang lebih penting,kau harus lebih bisa memperhatikan Ahra!"

"Baiklah,akan ku pikirkan dulu. Aku belum bicara dengan Jaejoong"

"Kalau begitu Eomma pulang dulu"

"Ne,hati-hati dijalan Eomma!apa perlu kuantar?"

"Tak usah,Ada supir yang menunggu Eomma didepan"

"Oh" Eomma Jung melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah itu,tinggalah Yunho yang sedang Kalut di ruang tamu.

"Hiks..hiks..."Terdengar isakan dari dapur,rupanya berasal dari Yeoja Cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Daritadi ia telah mendengar pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu,dan ia sungguh tak menyangka mertuanya akan setega itu padanya.

Ia telah mengambil keputusan,Jika Yunho memang akan menuruti perintah Eommanya,maka Jaejoong akan tetap bertahan. Bagaimanapun juga,Jaejoong sangat mencintai suaminya,biarlah dirinya menjadi istri pertama. Asalkan itu bisa membuat Yunho nya bahagia. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah,ia menyadari kekuranganya sebagai perempuan. Ia tak bisa punya anak seperti yang diinginkan Yunho dan keluarganya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong keluar dari dapur,dan menghampiri Yunho yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Jaejoong seraya duduk di sofa yang ada.

Yunho hanya mengumpat kesal dan beranjak dari sofa,hendak pergi ke luar.

"Mau kemana?"Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Bukan Urusanmu!"Bentak Yunho kasar lalu melenggang pergi.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget,ia hanya ingin tahu suaminya pergi kemana,tapi Yunho sudah membentaknya sekasar itu.

~oOo~

Malam tiba,dan Yunho sama sekali belum pulang. Masakan yang sudah dibuat Jaejoong jadi dingin. Jaejoong terus menunggu dan menunggu,hingga tengah malam,Yunho tak kunjung pulang,dan akhirnya Jaejoong ketiduran di Sofa.

Saat pagi,Jaejoong tak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Yunho sudah pulang,Ia mencoba keluar dan melihat garasi,dan ternyata Yunho memang belum pulang semalaman.

Jaejoong kecewa. Antara perasaan marah,sedih,dan khawatir bercampur jadi 1. Ia mencoba menelpon Yunho,tapi selalu dimatikan.

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah,ia takut menelpon mertuanya untuk sekedar menanyakan dimana Yunho,dan Jaejoong terus menunggu Yunho tanpa kepastian.

Dan akhirnya pada hari ke-3,Yunho pulang. Yunho membuka pintu perlahan,kali ini ia tak lupa membawa kunci rumah.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu,ia melihat istrinya tertidur di sofa karena menunggunya.

Melihat itu,hatinya tergerak juga,ia membopong tubuh istirnya ke lantai atas untuk ditidurkan di ranjang mereka.

"Ringan sekali"gumam Yunho ketika mulai mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu.

Sepertinya Jaejoong makin pucat dan kurus semenjak ia tidak pulang. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak masuk ke relung hati Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho sangat mencintai yeoja dalam dekapanya ini,tapi karena tekanan-tekanan dari Eommanya serta kekurangan istrinya,rasa cintanya mulai menipis.

Yunho menidurkan istirnya sahnya itu di ranjang KingSize mereka,setelahnya Yunho juga ikut tertidur di sebelah Jaejoong.

~oOo~

Matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya,menembus kaca jendela kamar Yunjae.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya guna memperjelas pandanganya,dan ia sangat kaget bahwa sekarang dia ada di kamar bukan di sofa,ia juga melihat Yunho tertidur lelap disamping. Jaejoong tersenyum,air mata kebahagiaan menetes di pipinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali,ia tidak tidur 1 ranjang dengan suaminya. Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu lekas ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia berharap suaminya dapat berubah seperti dulu,apalagi lusa,tanggal 19 Februari,adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-6.

Yunho sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya,ia segera ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang,Yunho duduk di meja makan,berhadap-hadapan dengan Jaejoong. Mereka memakan sarapanya dalam diam,Jaejoong takut menyapa suaminya sendiri,tapi akhirnya dengan segala keberanian yang ia kumpulkan,Jaejoong mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Y-yun"Panggil Jaejoong ragu-ragu,mata nya menoleh ke arah Yunho yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

"I-itu,apakah lusa,tanggal 19 Februari kau ada waktu luang?"Tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Memangnya ada apa hari itu?"Yunho menatap Jaejoong datar:|

"Ehm,be..gini,hari itu k-kan ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke 6,Jadi bisakah k-kita sekedar makan malam diluar?untuk merayakanya mungkin?"

"Lupakan!"Bentak Yunho keras membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget.

"Aku tak ada waktu!Aku sibuk!Lagipula hari itu aku ada janji dengan Ahra"

DEG

Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit,Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli padanya,bahkan dengan tega dihari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-6,Yunho sudah membuat janji dengan yeoja lain.

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Padahal ia kira Yunho sudah seperti dulu lagi,tapi dia salah. Justru inilah awal dari kesakitan mendalam yang akan ditorehkan Yunho di hatinya...

~oOo~

Makan malam itu berlangsung hangat. Eomma Jung dan keluarganya dapat tertawa lepas melihat Ahra dan Yunho akan segera menikah. Dan ingat!Yunho bahkan belum memberitahu Jaejoong soal pernikahanya kali ini.

"Ah Ajhumma ada-ada saja"Ucap Ahra tersipu malu.

"Hhahahaha,panggil Eomma mulai sekarang ne,sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istri sah Yunho"

"Ne,E-eomma"

"Hahahhahah,tak usah sungkan begitu Ahra-ah"

Terlihat Yunho juga senang perihal pernikahanya dengan Ahra,terbukti senyum manis itu tak luput dari bibirnya.

Sementara itu di rumah Jaejoong dan Yunho...

Terlihat Yeoja cantik itu sedang sibuk berkutat dengan perkakas-perkakas dapur.

Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan suaminya tanpa tahu kalau suaminya itu sedang bersama yeoja lain.

Jaejoong pikir,tak ada salahnya juga membuatkan Yunho makan malam. Namanya juga usaha,Apalagi hari ini ulang tahun pernikahanya.

Jam 5 sore,Jaejoong sudah selesai memasak,ditata perkerjaanya rapi di meja makan. Lalu tinggal menunggu Yunho pulang.

Jaejoong menunggu dan menunggu,dan sekarang sudah jam stengah 8 malam. Ia sudah mulai lapar.

Tapi tak berapa lama,terdengar bunyi mobil Yunho masuk,Jaejoong yang tadinya lemas,jadi girang seketika.

Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya,Ia langsung disambut oleh senyum ceria Jaejoong yang menghampirinya.

"Yun!kau sudah pulang?aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu,berhubung ini ulang tahun pernikahan kita..:hehhehe"Ucap Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Aku sudah makan"Jawab Yunho datar.

"Ah?benarkah?kalau begitu makan saja desertnya. Ayolah kumohon"Ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan nada memelas.

"Kalau kubilang tidak Ya tidak!kenapa keras kepala sekali eoh!"

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk lemah melihat suaminya melenggang naik ke atas, meninggalkanya. Jaejoong masuk ke ruang makan,dilihatnya makanan yang tadi susah payah ia buat. Ia tak berselera lagi memakanya. Akhirnya semua makanan itu dimasukkanya ke kulkas.

Jaejoong naik ke lantai atas lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan Yunho. Yunho sedang mandi dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membaca majalah yang ada dikamarnya.

Tak berapa lama,Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan kaos oblong putih dan celana pendek. Rambut basahnya acak-acak an,membuatnya tambah sexy dan keren.

"Aku akan menikah lagi"Ucap Yunho datar setelah duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar mereka.

Dan Jaejoong merasa hatinya diremas,Sakit. Sakit sekali. Meskipun ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi,cepat atau lambat.

"Kalau kau tak setuju,aku akan mengirim surat cerai untukmu besok!"

"Ani!jangan lakukan itu!aku setuju!"Jaejoong berucap mantap,Ia sangat mencintai Yunho. Dan bagaimanapun keadaanya,ia akan bertahan.

"Eh?baiklah!"Yunho tersentak kaget. Ia kira Jaejoong tak setuju.

"Ehm..itu kapan pernikahanya berlangsung?"

"Bulan depan"

Jaejoong mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di dadanya,dan parahnya lagi,ia harus merasakanya ketika ulang tahun pernikahanya!

"Oh..begitu.."

Setelahnya mereka tidur saling berlawanan arah,memunggungi satu sama lain.

~oOo~

Pesta pernikahan itu berlangsung mewah,tak jauh beda dengan pernikahanya dengan Jaejoong.

Tapi kali ini berbeda,Rekan bisnis keluarga Jung tidak memandang remeh sang mempelai wanita. Justru mereka terkagum-kagum melihat Ahra,wanita cantik yang selama ini dikenal dingin,dan tak banyak bicara,bisa ditakhluk kan oleh pria ber-istri seperti Yunho.

Jaejoong juga datang ke pesta itu.

Ia duduk dengan perasaan hancur ketika suaminya mengikat janji dengan perempuan lagi.

Tapi ini belum seberapa,masih ada kehancuran-kehancuran lain yang akan Jaejoong terima setelah ini.

~oOo~

Ahra adalah Yeoja Perfectionis(gak rela nulisnya),ia sombong dan angkuh. Maka dari itu ia sangat membenci Jaejoong,yang notabe-nya istri pertama Yunho yang 'cacat'.

Dan Ahra membuat rumah seperti neraka bagi Jaejoong. Ia mengusir Jaejoong dari kamar yang biasa ditempati olehnya dan Yunho. Dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti kemauan Ahra,karena Suaminya sendiri pun menginginkan seperti itu.

Jaejoong hanya tidur sendiri di kamar tamu,kedinginan,hanya dilapisi selimut,tanpa ada lengan kekar yang memeluknya seperti dulu.

Seperti sekarang,Jaejoong mati-matian menahan rasa sakitnya ketika melihat Yunho dan Ahra sedang bermesraan di ruang tamu. Mereka tertawa ria,bercanda bersama.

Kehadiran Jaejoong sama sekali tidak dianggap. Ia bagai pembantu di rumah itu. Perkerjaanya sehari-hati hanya menyapu,mengepel,mencuci, atau memasak. Itu pun kalau Yunho dan Ahra bersedia memakan masakanya,karena biasanya mereka akan makan di restorant.

Dan yang perlu diingat Ahra adalah Yeoja Perfectionis!Ia tak akan mau mengotori tanganya yang mulus untuk sekedar mencuci piring. Pasti akan Jaejoong yang mengerjakanya.

~oOo~

Hari itu,hari senin. Yunho sudah pergi ke kantor. Sedangkan Ahra,yah seperti biasa,ia sudah keluar shopping dan menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Jaejoong sendirian di rumah itu,ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Setelah menikah,Jaejoong jarang sekali pergi dengan teman-temanya,hampir tidak pernah. Ia lebih ingin di rumah dan mengurusi kebutuhan suaminya. Sesekali kalau ada kesempatan,ia akan mengunjungi rumah orangtuanya di Chungnam. Ya,di Chungnam.

Semenjak Jaejoong menikah,Appanya tak lagi bekerja di perusahaan Jung Corp. Appanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Chungnam dan memulai kehidupan baru disana. Orangtuanya berkebun dan bertani,kehidupan mereka terkecupi dan makmur. Setidaknya Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega,orangtuanya hidup dengan bahagia.

.

Sebenarnya Orangtuanya sangat marah saat mengetahui Yunho menikah lagi. Mereka sempat meminta Jaejoong untuk menceraikan Yunho,dan kembali pada mereka. Tapi,apa boleh buat,Jaejoong menolak permintaan mereka dengan alasan masih mencintai Yunho. Pada awalnya,Appa Kim sangat marah dan menganggap anaknya bodoh karena masih mencintai namja brengsek seperti Yunho,tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai bisa menerimanya. Walapupun ia tak rela jika putri tunggalnya diperlukan sadis seperti itu.

Kembali ke rumah,Jaejoong sedang mengecek persediaan bahan makanan. Ia membuka kulkas dan melihat ke dalamnya,bahan makanan sudah mulai menipis.

Jaejoong melangkah ke atas untuk berganti pakaian.

Ia mengenakan kaos moddy berwarna merah muda dan celana pendek selutut. Pakaianya terlihat santai.

~oOo~

Jaejoong mendorong troli belanjaanya perlahan,lalu mengarahkanya pada tempat atau lorong yang berisi mahan makanan yang ia butuhkan. Ia terlihat memilih-milih bahan yang akan dibeli.

"Jaejoong?"Panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Yoochun?"Balas Jaejoong kaget.

"Jaejoong ah!Bogoshippo!"Yoochun langsung memeluk erat Yeoja yang berada di hadapanya.

"Nado,chun"Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan Yoochun tak kalah erat,ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya semasa SD dulu.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan,akhirnya Yoochun melepas rengkuhanya. Ia menatap Jaejoong lama.

"Jaejoong-ah!kau tak berubah!masih cantik seperti dulu"Ucap Yoochun sumbrigah.

"Kau ini!Dan jidat mu masih lebar seperti dulu..hahahaha"

"Yak!kau ini!kenapa yang kau ingat hanya jidat?jidat dan jidat-_-"Yoochun memanyukan bibirnya 5 cm.

"Hahhahaha...arasso..arasso"Jaejoong tak dapat menghentikan tawanya melihat sobatnya itu.

"Kau sendiri Jae?"Tanya Yoochun setelah Jaejoong berhenti tertawa.

"Iya"

"Mana suamimu?"

"A-ah i-itu dia sedang sibuk di kantor''Jawab Jaejoong ragu.

"Hemm..begitu"Yoochun berdehem pelan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?Kau sendiri?"

"Ani!aku bersama istriku"

"Mwo?kau sudah menikah?kenapa tak mengundangku?"

"I-itu,waktu itu pesta pernikahan berlangsung tertutup Jae,hehhehe"Yoochun hanya cengar-cengir menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Tak berapa lama,datang seorang yeoja imut menghampiri Mereka.

"Eh?su-ie"Yoochun menoleh ke samping,melihat istrinya.

"Ah!kenalkan Jae,ini istriku,Park Junsu"

"Ne,anyeong haseyo,Jung Jaejoong hanmida"Ucap Jaejoong seraya membungkuk.

"Anyeong,Park Junsu hanmida"Balas Junsu ramah.

Mereka bercakap-cakap cukup lama.

"Sudah sore,aku pulang dulu,Jaejoong-ah,kapan-kapan kita reunian dengan yang lain"Ucap Yoochun berpamitan.

"Ne" Setelah Yoochun dan Junsu menghilang dari pandangan,Jaejoong segera menuju kasir dan membayar seluruh belanjaanya.

Setelah keluar dari market,Jaejoong pergi ke Restoran di dekat sana dulu.

Jaejoong duduk di salah satu kursi di sana,lalu mulai membolak-balik buku menu yang tersedia.

Tak berapa lama,Pesananya datang. Jae segera mengambil sumpit untuk memakan Jangjjamyeon itu.

Matanya membulat seketika melihat pandangan di depanya. Ia baru saja melihat Ahra dan seorang namja bertubuh kekar memasuki restoran itu. Namja itu meletakan tanganya di pinggang Ahra mesra,membuat Jaejoong muak.

Sampai di meja yang mereka tempati pun,Ahra masih bersikap mesra. Bahkan ia sempat mengecup sekilas bibi namja itu. Pasti hubunganya lebih dari teman.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal. Ia segera melahap Jangjjmyeon dihadapanya dengan cepat dan lekas meninggalkan restorant itu.

Ia sampai dirumah dengan perasaan kesal!setelah selesai merapikan bahan-bahan makanan,Jaejoong duduk di sofa untuk menunggu Ahra pulang. Mereka harus bicara!

Tak berapa lama,terdengar bunyi pintu dari luar. Ahra masuk dan melewati ruang tamu,mengacuhkan Jaejoong dan hendak ke lantai atas.

"Jung Ahra-ssi"Panggil Jaejoong datar. Ahra menoleh dan menampilkan muka bertanya.

"Kita perlu bicara"Ucap Jaejoong tegas.

Dan disinilah mereka sekerang,di ruang tamu,dengan suasana yang kaku dan mencekam.

"Jadi!Jung Jaejoong-ssi,apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Kau selingkuh kan?"Jaejoong menatap Ahra tajam.

"Kau jadi stalker eoh?!"Desis ahra sinis.

"Ani!aku tak sengaja melihat kalian di restorant!"

"Hahahahah"Ahra tertawa sakratis,kemudian melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Iya memang!Kau mau apa hah?!Ako bosan denganya!Sibuk bekerja dan tak pernah menemaniku"Ucap Ahra cuek.

"Jung Ahra-ssi!Bagaimana yeoja terhormat seperti mu bisa mengatakan ini"Jaejoong kalap,ia mulai membentak Ahra.

"Cih!Dasar sok polok kau Jaejoong!Aku juga melihat kau selingkuh di market!Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"Jaga perkataanmu!Namja tadi hanya teman lamaku!lagipula,ia sudah punya istri!"

"Hahahah!Kau juga sudah punya suami kan?!Tapi tetap saja berpelukan dengan namja lain!"

"Heh!Kau ini!sudah kubilang!Yoochun it-"Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh Ahra.

"Sudahlah!aku tak mau mendengar omong kosong mu lagi!Dan awas saja kalau kau berani bilang ke Yunho!akan kupastikan kau menandatangani surat cerai!"Desis Ahra tajam.

~oOo~

2 bulan setelah Ahra dan Yunho menikah,Ahra Hamil. Hal ini makin membuat Jaejoong semakin tersingkir. Apalagi sikap Ahra semakin menjadi-jadi,selalu memojokanya dan memamerkan kandunganya. Jaejoong sendiri tak yakin itu anak Yunho,yah ia pernah melihat yeoja itu selingkuh,jadi bukanya tidak mungkin kan?

Terlebih,Eomma Jung sudah mulai menekanya lagi.

Eommanya itu selalu menyuruh Jaejoong menceraikan Yunho,menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu hubungan bahagia Yunho dan Ahra.

Tapi Jaejoong tetaplah Jaejoong. Ia tetap tegar atas semua cobaan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Ia tetap kekeuh pada pendirian utamanya,akan setia dan tetap di sisi Yunho,apapun yang terjadi!

.

.

"Huh"Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal. Ini sudah 2 kali ia melihat Ahra berkencan dengan namja lain. Yang terparah,namja itu namja yang berbeda. Jaejoong berniat melaporkan hal ini pada Yunho,ia tak peduli lagi kalau nanti diceraikan atau apa,yang penting Yunho harus mengetahui hal ini!

Jaejoong duduk termenung di kamarnya sembari menunggu Yunho pulang. Dan tak Jaejoong sangka,Yunho akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sekarang masih jam 5 sore,dan Ahra belum pulang,ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk membicaran hal ini dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong bergegas turun ke bawah dan mengajak Yunho bicara di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa Jae?"Tanya Yunho malas.

"Itu!kau perlu tahu Yun,tadi aku melihat Ahra berkencan dengan seorang namja di pusat perbelanjaan"Jawab Jaejoong mantab.

Yunho tersentak kaget,lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan menuduh.

"A-ada apa?"Jaejoong merasa risih dipandang seperti itu oleh Yunho.

"Kau bohong kan?Kau ingin menuduh Ahra agar aku menceraikanya begitu?"Yunho menatap Jae tajam.

"Ani Yunho!Aku sungguh-sungguh melihatnya tadi!"

"Cih!aku sudah tau akal licik mu Jae!Jangan harap aku dapat percaya kata-katamu!"

"Tapi Yunho,Apa yang tadi kuucapkan itu benar ada-nya"Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam lalu meninggalkan yeoja ramping itu di ruang keluarga.

Bahu Jaejoong bergetar hebat,pertanda ia akan menangis.

"Hiks..hiks...kenapa Yunho tak mau mendengarkanku?..hiks..hikss"

~oOo~

Kandungan Ahra sudah memasuki bulan ke-5,wajahnya semakin cantik dan bersinar seiring kandunganya menua. Oleh karena itu Yunho sangat memperhatikan dan menjaga Ahra.

Dan entah kenapa,3 bulan belakangan ini,kepala Jaejooong serasa sakit tampa sebab. Tapi,jaejoong hanya menganggapnya sakit kepala biasa,jadi ia hanya memakan obat-obat an yang ada dirumah saja.

Sampai pada suatu hari,Sakit kepala itu tak tertahankan. Kulitnya memucat,dan badanya juga lemas. Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang ada diruang keluarga. Ia berniat meminta Yunho agar mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

"Y-yun"Panggil Jaejoong lemah,kepalanya sakit sekali.

"B-bisa tolong An..tar-kan A-aku ke-ru..mah sa-kit?dari 3 bu-lan yang la-lu ke..pa-la ku sakit se..kali."

Yunho menatap istri pertamanya. tak bisa menyangkal bahwa Jaejoong terlihat pucat,bibir merah cherry nya pun memutih.

"Baiklah"Jawab Yunho datar.

Kemudian Yunho memapah tubuh Jaejoong dan mengambil kunci mobil.

Sedangkan Ahra,ia baru saja selesai mandi,kemudian turun ke lantai bawah dan melihat Yunho memapah Jaejoong. Ahra menatap Mereka tidak suka,dan segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yunho yang hendak pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Mau kemana Yun?"Ahra berucap manja.

"Mau ke dokter,Jaejoong sakit"

Ahra menatap Jaejoong sinis yang wajahnya makin lama,makin pucat.

"Ah paling itu hanya sakit kepala biasa,atau masuk angin!"Ucap Ahra meremehkan.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan terus menunduk.

"Yunho Oppa,entah kenapa aku ingin sekali makan Spagetti Bolognese,Ayo kita beli di restorant dekat kantor"Ahra bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Yunho.

"Eh?Tapi..."Yunho dilema sekarang,diantara Ahra dan Jaejoong.

"Oppa,Anak kita yang ingin. Nanti kita mampir ke toko obat sebelum pulang deh"Ucap Ahra tetap memaksa,ia mulai mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang membucit itu.

Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menyetujui permintaan Ahra. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho kaget. Seakan tak peduli,Yunho dan Ahra berjalan melewati Jaejoong dan pergi ke restorant itu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap sendu mobil yang berlalu dari rumah mereka,kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dan tidur meringkuk untuk sekiranya mengurangi sakitnya.

~oOo~

"Kau mau berangkat?ini masih pagi sekali"

"Hari ini rapat pertemuanya jauh jae"

"Oh~hati-hati di jalan Yun"

Yunho berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri juga baru bangun,dan mendapati suaminya sudah akan berangkat. Sedangkan Ahra?yeoja pemalas itu masih membuat pulau di tempat tidurnya.

"Aduh... Kenapa sakit sekali?" Keluh Jae,memegangi perut dan kepalanya. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Jaejoong selalu menganggap itu hanya sakit kepala biasa,tapi kenapa sakitnya tak hilang-hilang padahal dia sudah menelan banyak obat. Baiklah,Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi menemui dokter hari ini. Sakit ini terus menyiksanya.

...

"Jadi ada apa dengan saya,dok?"Tanya Jaejoong pada namja paruh baya di depanya.

"Hemm,anda menderita penyakit yang serius"

"Mwo?sakit apa?"

"Brain cancer"

"Apa?kangker otak?kenapa bisa?"Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget. Kenapa ia bisa divonis menderita penyakit itu?

"Iya,saya telah memeriksanya,dan yang lebih parah lagi,sudah stadium 4"

"Mwo?pantas saja aku cepat lelah,kepalaku juga sering pusing,dan aku pernah pingsan"

"Ya,itu gejala-gejalanya. Anda sangat telat karena baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Keadaanya semakin parah" Ucap Dokter itu prihatin.

"Iya kah?apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkan ku dok?" Jaejoong menunduk sedih.

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Untuk sementara ini,anda harus rawat inap di rumah sakit agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Baiklah,saya akan pulang untuk beres-beres"

"Ne,silakan"

Jaejoong menutup pintu ruangan itu sedih. Bagaimana ini?kenapa ia bisa mengidap penyakit itu?

"Aish!" Jaejoong mengumpat kesal.

...

Yunho masih perjalan menuju Rapat pertemuanya. Ia masih terjebak macet,padahal sekarang sudah jam 9,dan sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai. Yunho mengalihkan pandanganya ke samping,melihat jalan raya kota seoul yang basah karena air hujan.

"Yeay!Jalanya sudah mulai lancar" Yunho bersorak senang. Pasalnya Jalanan sudah mulai lancar kembali. Saat berkendara,Yunho tak sengaja melihat siluet seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya,sedang bercumbu mesra dengan seorang Namja Bertubuh tegap.

Yunho mencengkram stir mobil. Perasaan kesal merasukinya. Ia baru saja melihat Ahra bercumbu dengan namja lain. Dan lebih parahnya lagi,itu tempat umum. Pikiran Yunho ter alih,Ia tak menyadari kalo lampu lintas sudah berubah menjadi merah. Ia menancapkan gas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat sadar,ia melihat sebuah truk menabraknya dari depan.

"Brukkkk" kecelakaan itu tak bisa terhindarkan. Yunho mengalami pendarahan di bagian kepalanya. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa orang menghampiri Yunho dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Salah satu diantara mereka merogoh kantong Yunho dan mengambil ponsel yang ada disana,mencoba menghubungi siapa saja yang ada di kontaknya. No 1 di kontak Yunho adalah Jaejoong,dengan segera ia menelponya.

"Ada apa Yun?"Tanya Jaejoong di sebrang sana.

"Maaf,Tapi,orang yang memiliki ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan. Ia mengalami banyak pendarahan,Kami sedang membawanya ke Cassiopeia Hospitals"

"Apa?Baik!saya akan segera kesana" suara Jaejoong berubah panik. Ia segera berangkat ke Cassiopeia Hospitals. Di sepanjang perjalanan,Jaejoong terus menangis. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya itu.

Jaejoong segera membayar ongkos taksi dan berlari masuk ke Cassiopeia Hospitals.

"Hosh...Hosh..Hosh"Jaejoong mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu. Kepalanya mulai sakit lagi sekarang,karena ia kelelahan berlari.

"Sus,hosh..hosh..ada pasien kecelakaan bernama Jung Yunho?"

"Jung Yunho?sebentar saya cek dulu."

"Ah iya ada,Ia baru saja masuk"

"Di kamar berapa sus?"

"Hemm,ada di kamar tohoshinki B,lantai 5"

"Makasih sus"

Jaejoong berjalan cepat ke arah lift dan segera menaikinya. Sesampainya di sana,ia terus mencari kamar Tohoshinki B yang telah dikatakan suster itu,dan gotcha! Ia menemukanya.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang ada. Kepalanya tambah sakit. Ia tak bisa menahanya.

Setelah menunggu selama 3 jam,akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka. Seorang dokter paruh baya keluar dari sana.

"Apa anda keluarganya?"Tanya Dokter itu.

"Iya dok,Saya istrinya. Apa yang terjadi dengan suami saya?" Tanya Jaejoong panik.

"Sementara ini dapat kami tangani. Ia mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah,kami akan segera mencarinya. Dan yang terpenting,ia membutuhkan donor ginjal"

"Mwo?ah!kalau begitu ambil saja ginjal dan darahku dok!aku rela"

"Hem?apa anda yakin?pasien membutuhkan darah golongan O"

"Iya!saya yakin!saya juga O dok!"

"Baiklah,mari ikut saya. Saya akan mengecek ginjal dan darah anda,cocok atau tidak dengan pasien"

Jaejoong mengikuti dokter tersebut ke ruanganya.

Setelah menjalani beberapa tes,Ternyata Ginjal dan Darahnya cocok.

Keesokanya,Jaejoong menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal sebelah kiri. Setelah kurang lebih 5 jam menjalani operasi,Operasi pengangkatan ginjal berhasil. Jaejoong masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Operasi memang berjalan lancar,tapi dokter melihat kondisi Jaejoong sangat lemah. Terlebih lagi,ia mengidap kanker otak

...

Selama 2 minggu menjalani perawatan,akhirnya Yunho sudah pulih. Ia akan pulang 3 hari lagi. Tapi,dokter menyarankan agar ia tidak bekerja dulu,karena kondisinya masih sangat rentan.

"Yun~"

"Ngapain datang ke sini?masih peduli dengan suami mu eoh?"Yunho menatap Ahra sinis. Secara tidak langsung,Ahra lah yang menyebabkan kecelakaanya.

"Yun,kenapa bicara begitu?aku istrimu!lihat,anak kita merindukanmu..hemmm"

"Cih!jangan dekat-dekat denganku!Aku tak yakin itu anakku!"

"Apa maksudmu yun?!tentu saja ini anakmu!"

"Licik sekali kau Ahra-ssi!Kau pikir aku bodoh?!Aku tahu kau selingkuh di belakangku!"

"Aku yakin,itu anak dari namja yang entah siapa namanya!"

"Andwae yun!ini anakmu!"Jawab Ahra keras kepala. Tanganya sudah mulai bergetar,takut kebohonganya terbongkar.

"Dasar Keras Kepala!Buktikan kalau itu memang anakku!Ayo cek ke dokter SeKARANG!"

"B-uat A..pa?i-ni me..mang A-nak mu Yun"

"Heh?!bahkan sekarang kau takut?!sudahlah!akui saja!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan mengirimmu surat cerai seusai aku pulang dari rumah sakit!"Ucap Yunho tegas.

Ahra membulatkan matanya kaget. Bagaimanapun,ayah dari anak dari kandunganya ini tak mau bertanggung jawab. Bagaiamana nasibnya nanti.

"Mwo?!Kau tidak bisa seperti itu Jung Yunho!"

"Kenapa Aku tidak bisa?!Dasar!pergi sana!muak aku melihat mukamu!"Yunho kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan memunggungi Ahra.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal Jung Yunho!"

"Tak akan" Balas Yunho cuek. Kemudian Ahra keluar dengan perasaan kesal.

Ngomong-ngomong,Yunho belum melihat Jaejoong sedari ia dirumah sakit. Yunho menyesal sekarang. Jaejoong lah yang paling setia padanya. Tak pernah selingkuh dan menjaganya dengan baik.

"Ehm,permisi,saya datang untuk mengecek kondisi mu,Yunho-ssi"Seorang suster muda masuk ke kamar itu,dan mengambil darah Yunho untuk diperiksa.

"Sus,apakah saat saya masih koma,ada seorang yeoja yang menjenguk saya?"Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Yeoja?hemm"Suster itu berpikir sejenak.

"Ah iya!ada!Yeoja itu yang mendonorkan ginjal dan untukmu"

"Jinjja?dimana yeoja itu sekarang?"

"Dia berada di sebelah kamarmu. Kondisinya sangat kritis"

"Apakah aku boleh melihatnya sus?" Tanya Yunho. Mungkin itu Jaejoong,pikirnya.

"Boleh,mari saya antar"

Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu membawa serta infus yang ada di tanganya.

Perawat itu membukakan pintu kamar itu dan mempersilakanya masuk.

Yunho membelakan matanya kaget. Disana ia melihat Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah. Selang-selang rumah sakit bersarang ditubuhnya agar ia tetap hidup. Detak Jantungnya juga sangat lemah.

Yunho berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang Jaejoong. Mata Yunho meredup.

"Jae,maafkan aku"Yunho mengelus surai rambut jaejoong pelan.

Entah keajaiban atau kekuatan cinta mereka,doe eyes milik Jaejoong perlahan terbuka. Matanya sayu,kondisinya lemah sekali.

"Jae!jae!"

"Y-u-n"Ucap Jaejoong susah.

"Jae"

"Yun... Sa-rang..hae"Seusai mengucapkanya mata Jaejoong tertutup kembali.

"Nado,jae,nado...hikss"Yunho mulai menangis,ia panik.

Yunho segera berteriak memanggil dokter. Kepanikan melandanya.

Dokter masuk ke ruangan itu dan memeriksa Jaejoong. Dokter itu menggeleng lemah.

"Maaf tuan,kondisinya sudah tak bisa diselematkan lagi. Kanker yang dideritanya sudah ganas"

"Andwaeeeee!Dok,sejak kapan istri saya mengidap penyakit itu?

"Sudah sejak lama. Ia baru memeriksakanya ketika sudah stadium 4,sangat terlambat"

Mata Yunho membulat seketika. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke bawah. Saat itu,Jaejoong memintanya mengantarkan kerumah sakit,dan ia tak mempedulikanya. Malah ia lebih memilih pergi bersama Ahra untuk memenuhi ngidamnya.

Jaejoong rela memberikan sebelah ginjalnya untuk namja yang sangat dicintainya. Sebernarnya,bisa saja ia hidup dengan 1 ginjal. Tapi,penyakit kanker itu terlanjur membunuhnya.

Dan sebuah kenyataan menamparnya keras. Jaejoong bukan tidak bisa punya anak. Tapi Yunho lah yang tidak bisa. Anak yang dikandung Ahra pun bukan anaknya,semakin memperkuat fakta yang ada. Menyesal. Sungguh-sungguh menyesal itulah yang dirasakan Yunho saat ini,bahkan nanti.

FLASHBACK END

"Mianhae Jae,Jeongmal Mianhae!aku sangat menyesal!" Yunho terisak,tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lebih baik ia ikut mati saja agar bisa bersama Jaejoong dan tidak tersiksa seperti ini.

"Saranghae Jae..."Selesai mengatakanya,Yunho beranjak dari makam istri tercintanya itu,lalu pergi. Ke esokanya dan seterusnya ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga ajal menjemputnya.

END

Mian,ceritanya gaje. Aku lagi gak ada ide buat my beloved butler. Makasih buat yang uda baca.

**Review Please^^**


End file.
